Mechanisms of replication, recombination and repair of DNA will continue to be investigated. In vitro studies on replication of plasmid DNA will be the major subject of investigation. Mechanisms of initiation, propagation and termination of replication of circular plasmid DNAs will be studied with the cell free system we have developed.